telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Ryder
Jack Ryder is a news anchor for the Gotham City News channel. As the game progresses, Ryder will report the events of the story in the "public's eye" and will react to some decisions made by Bruce Wayne, either as his civilian identity or as the Batman. Batman The Telltale Series Season One "Realm of Shadows" Jack Ryder reports on the arrest or brutalization of Carmine Falcone, and also reports on Thomas and Martha Wayne being involved in organized crime, and suspecting that Bruce may be connected to organized crime as well. "Children of Arkham" Following the Children of Arkham's attack on the Mayoral Debate between Hill and Dent, Ryder reported on the attack and the release of footage showing Thomas Wayne committing Esther Cobblepot to Arkham Asylum. His report completely destroyed the Wayne family's reputation and later drove Wayne Enterprises to replace Bruce with someone else. ''New World Order The following week, Ryder reported on the appointment of Dent after the events at the debate. He also reported on Children of Arkham activity and how badly the city had been affected by Hill's death. City of Light Depending on who Batman decided to stop at the end of the previous episode, Ryder's role will change. Stop Penguin=If Batman chose to stop Penguin, Ryder will continue to report during Dent's imposed police state. After Peter Grogan was targeted for his comments against Dent, he broke neutrality, openly criticizing the Mayor and going as far to call him "Two-Face". Moments later, he is captured by Dent's enforcers and taken to Wayne Manor. Held hostage by Dent, Ryder is one of the people the mayor decides the fate of with his coin. When Bruce Wayne confronts Harvey, he is held at gunpoint by Harvey when Bruce get close. Ryder is either saved by Bruce finally getting through to Harvey and convincing him to release him or throwing a piece of loose timber at him. Regardless of how he is saved, Ryder later meets with Bruce and promises to tell Gotham on what the billionaire did that day. |-|Stop Dent=If Batman chose to stop Dent, Ryder will report on an attack by the Children of Arkham at Café Triste, where hostages, including Peter Grogan were taken in order to lure Batman out in the open. The following week, Ryder reported on the riots at Arkham Asylum, revealing that the inmates had all been rounded up and that the Children of Arkham members had been captured, along with Lady Arkham's disappearance. He also reported on Gordon's appointment as Commissioner and, later that day, the attack on the conference held by the GCPD. Season Two: The Enemy Within The Enigma Approximately a year following Lady Arkham's defeat, Ryder reported on the lower crime rate within Gotham, allegedly due to the alliance between Batman and Gordon. That following day, he reported on an explosion at Wayne Enterprises and its only reported casualty, head of R&D Lucius Fox. The Pact'' The following week, Ryder reported on a series of attack that had taken place in Gotham and the death of The Riddler, who had returned to Gotham. Killed Victims * None Relationships Appearances Trivia External Links Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gotham Residents